


Look at Me

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Love - Freeform, Jeonghan is pretty much obsessed with Shua, Jisoo dies immediately lol, M/M, Martyr Cheol, Sad, Why are people settling for less?, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Sad. JIHAN hurts me yet I keep writing about it.Where JiHan was. Jisoo dies and Seungcheol grabs the opportunity.





	Look at Me

I had two childhood friends. Jeonghan and I were in the same grade while Jisoo was a grade lower. He was like a precious little baby to us. We grew up together.

During highschool, Jisoo approached me. "I want to confess to Han." It was a question rather than a statement. "Then do it. Why are you telling me this?" I wouldn't tell him that I liked Han as well. "We grew up together so it was a possibility." I just smiled. Had I stopped him that day....

They dated and I grew farther apart from them. They got married and I was left to grow old alone. Years passed and somehow, my feelings for Han subsided. It had to. 

My phone rang one night. "He died." 

It was Jeonghan. Jisoo had apparently died in a car crash. He died then and there. "I have to follow him" Han was miserable. I have never seen in him in that state. He did not eat anything I served him. 

I asked him to live with me for awhile. I cared for him. I bathed him. I fed him. He was dead inside. "You'll die at this pace" I have been patient with him. "If I die, I'd be with Jisoo." Fuck. 

I wrapped my arms around his head. "It's okay. Jisoo is right here. See?" I had to do something. Even if that silly hug was too much of an attempt. It was the only thing I could think of. 

He embraced me back. "Shua! Shua- I've missed you. I love you so much. You came back for your Hannie?" It was too miserable. He cried and cried and it hurt me. He held me yet he called out a name I don't possess. But it was enough for me because he was in my arms.

We lived in that fantasy world I created. He knew it was not Jisoo. He knew it too well. He wore a blindfold whenever we hugged. It was my signal. Once the blindfolds were on, I had to call myself Jisoo. 

I laid on the bed naked. He wore his blindfolds then his lips curved into a smile. "Did you miss little Hannie?" He wore my oversized shirt. It hurt too much but it was the only way to hold him. 

"Shit. You pound as great as ever." He bounced on top of me with lewd face of his. He was this sex addicted maniac that only Jisoo got to see but there I was, being the object of his desire. "You're not allowed to cum unless I do first." I ordered. "Ofcourse my love. Cum inside Hannie. Fill Hannie with your sweet juice." His pace was in chaos already. I grabbed his sides forcefully, surely leaving bruises. He moaned at my touch and arched his back. "Help Hannie?" I pushed him down in time with my thrust which earned me a soft grunt. "Fuck me more please. Destroy me. Fill me with your cum. Hannie is a good boy. Please Jisoo."

I was preparing side dishes for tomorrow's lunch when he approached me. He gracefully wrapped his pale arms around my waist. "I'm cooking." He ignored my protest with a grin. "I love you." He said it without his blindfolds. "You're not wearing it." He hummed before kissing me on the lips.

He saw me as me. I'm not a replacement anymore. I'm Seungcheol to him. I am his Seungcheol now.

I happily hummed a tune as I sat on the bedside. He approached me and sat beside me. "Hey" his hand reached for mine. "Why aren't you wearing our wedding ring? Have you lost it? Or haven't you been wearing it all this time?" He didn't need the blindfold anymore. My entire existence has been erased for him. It fucking hurt, my eyes stared to water. He reached for my cheeks. "Sorry. I was harsh. If you told me, I wouldn't have been mad." 

"Jeonghan, I want to fuck you." He smiled at me. "Be fucked by Seungcheol." His eyes darkened. 

"Hi Cheol, it has been a while. I'm sorry Han had to intrude in your home for so long." 

"It's okay auntie." 

"Cheol? Han died. He left a note for you."

"I'm sorry Cheol-ah, I'm going to see Jisoo."


End file.
